Line
by Meova
Summary: Opal is thinking back about her meetings with Holly, and how her feelings changed during that time.


**A/N Just a random idea, again. I do love to write Opal, but I got inspired to write something like this by P5YCHIC. Who is rather awesome. Anyway, this contains slash so might scare younger kiddos away. If you don't like girl/girl, then you might not want to read this fic. Just saying. Please review, but flames will be used for Opal's escape!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Artemis Fowl, or the series would've been more twisted.

* * *

  
**

I still remember everything.

I remember how we met, I remember what she looked like, I remember every single word she has ever said to me.

It wasn't the best way to meet, I know. Me trying to kill her, she trying to save the fairy World… And help the human, Artemis Fowl. Oh, how I wished she hadn't done that. Had she not, though, we might have never met. But no, surely that would've been impossible. I'm evil, or so they say, and I would have thought up a different plan. I'm so brilliant.

My First meeting with her was purely coincidental. The mud boy was trying to stop me. His bodyguard had stormed into my well-protected office (up to today I still haven't figured out how he managed to do that) and miss Holly Short came in right behind him. Had mister Fowl never thought up his plan, it would've been different.

A warning in advance, dear reader (if someone does ever read this), my story is full of 'what if's'. I can't help but think about other outcomes, if things had gone just a tiny big different. Maybe I wouldn't have met her. It scares me to think about such a future.

Anyway, on with my little story.

She burst into the room, and it was all I could do not to kill her. I loathed her so much, she was there, she was going to stop my perfect plan, and I couldn't have that. The fairy World needed me as their empress and she was going to ruin that.

I don't think I need to elaborate any further on my hate for her. I went in a cleansing coma, which only fuelled my hate and obsession. A year of my life, wasted, because of her. An **entire** year of **my** brilliant life, gone.

I also don't think I need to tell you how I could've changed the World in those eleven months. All that my mind was focused on during the coma was revenge. Root, Rowl, Butler, Foaly… And Holly. I wanted her to suffer. More so than the others.

You can't believe how happy I was when Root turned out to become my sacrifice. I didn't care so much about him, it was Holly I wanted. I longed to see her frustration, her tears, her pain. She still doesn't know that I kept a little camera following her, always. It's still doing that as we speak, so in a while I'll be able to see her every move again.

Every little thing she did, I saw. Every emotion flashing across her face, I recorded. I knew how much she missed Fowl, how hard she tried to go to Ireland just to get a glimpse of him. I saw everything, and slowly my hate changed.

When I dropped her, and the boy, at the Eleven Wonders, it was mostly out of hate. I still wanted her to suffer, but also, I wanted to give her a challenge, just like she had given me. I wanted to see if she could get out of there. If I had never thought up that cunning plan, maybe nothing else had happened. Because I can point out the exact moment my feelings toward her changed. It was when she was squirming on my chair, trying to get away from the fur.

She looked so positively adorable, and for a second I doubted that I was the prettiest person on this World. **I** doubted that, and it was thanks to her.

She was the one who made me feel a small tinge of relief when she managed to get out of the Eleven Wonders. I wanted to challenge her more, wanted to win from her. So I went through with the Zito-project. I needed to see how she would try to stop that. Becaus eI knew she would try. Oh, how she would try… And to be honest, I kind of wanted her to win again. I wanted to work against her some more, and I couldn't do that if she lost.

However, I never meant to lose the way I did. I got trapped in a farmer's hose for a week, got forced to do manual labour. Once again, I hated her. But I knew she would come back for me sooner or later. She always wanted to fully savour her victory, especially when it comes to me.

That was what kept me going, what kept me from running. Even though my hands got rough, my muscles ached, and my beauty started slipping away, I stayed. The thought that she would come for me, that I would see her one last time, gave me strength, however cliched it might be. And she didn't disappoint me.

I'm in prison now, again. I can't see her but I know she's watching me through the cameras they installed here, just waiting until I escape again. She won't stop me, that much is clear to me. No, quite the contrary. I know she loves to battle with me, that she misses it just as much as I do. And one day, the battle will cease, because we'll be together. We shall rule the world together, make everyone bow to our will. We will be undefeatable, the empress and her companion. It's not like I'm going to make that a fair battle, and everyone will hate us at first. But it won't matter.

After all, there's but a fine line between love and hate.


End file.
